


sapienter

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Pre-Medieval Era, Roman Conquest by Visigoth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germania datang, Romano mundur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sapienter

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : faint!Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Friendship/Angst.  **Rating** :  K+. **Other notes** : pra-abad pertengahan, pasca penyerangan Visigoth terhadap Roma (410 Masehi)

**sapienter** _[latin]:_  —  wisely

.

.

#

_Orang itu datang lagi_ , Romano mundur dari area pintu gerbang. Punggungnya menubruk kaki Rome, yang mana lelaki tua itu mengaduh. Tak biasanya—setidaknya sebelum ini—dan Romano mendongak sambil meringis, “Maaf, Kek ....”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kakek hanya kaget.” Senyumannya mencoba menghibur Romano. Romano tertunduk tetapi Rome tertawa. Dia membungkuk dan menggiring Romano menjauh dari mulut bekas gerbang, mengitari setumpuk tembok yang rusak dan pecah-pecah, teronggok di tempat yang sebelumnya Herodotus batu setinggi pinggang Kakek berdiri.

Romano mencengkeram bagian bawah pakaian kakeknya, sobeknya jadi semakin tinggi tanpa ia sadari tetapi Rome diam saja. Romano mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan orang-orang Goth— _barbar_ , hardiknya—yang minum dan makan daging di tanah juga di atas remuk-remukan tembok. Tawa mereka nyaring dan Romano geram. _Ini bukan rumahmu, bedebah, bersikaplah dengan beradab!_ Tetapi siapalah dia? Bahkan kakeknya yang pejuang dan _pembantai_ di masa lalu pun harus berlutut dari mereka ketika mereka dengan garangnya menduduki rumah-rumah penduduk Roma.

“Kakek.”

“Ya, cucuku?” Rome duduk di emperan teras rumah utama mereka—pusat pemerintahan Roma—di sudut untuk menjauhkan diri dari gelak-gelak sangar orang Goth.

“Orang itu ... datang lagi.”

“Siapa?” Rome memegangi pipinya. Romano meringis. _Masih bengkak_.

Kakek mengelus bagian yang masih membiru, Romano balik badan dan berlari kecil, nyaris terjerembab karena pecahan kendi-kendi berukiran ala Yunani yang ditumpuki oleh selendang putih yang kusam dan terinjak-injak. Kakek memanggilnya, tetapi dia tak peduli, terlebih saat dia menemukan kendi lain yang masih utuh dengan sedikit air di dasarnya. Lantas ia merobek bagian bawah kain baju putihnya, dan meletakkannya di atas batu. Dituangkannya sisa air di dalam kendi dan kain itu diremasnya berulang-ulang.

“Apa yang kaucari—” Rome tertegun saat Romano memanjat dua-tiga anak tangga agar tingginya setara dengan wajah kakeknya, lantas meletakkan kainnya di pipi lelaki itu. “Romano ... tidak usah ....” Senyumnya pahit. Tapi tak satupun orang-orang Goth yang mau tahu. Untuk apa? Mereka tak butuh itu.

“Dia datang lagi, Kek ....”

“Maksudmu siapa, Romano? Ada yang ingin menyerang kita lagi?”

“Aku tidak tahu ....” Romano menepuk-nepuk dengan sangat halus bagian memar pipi Rome. Ada luka melintang diagonal dari pelipis hingga pipi, masih belum kering benar, Romano berharap kainnya tak mengenainya sedikit pun.

“Yang itu, maksudmu?” Rome mengedikkan dagu pada sisa-sisa gerbang.

Romano menoleh. Matanya tak berkedip. Ia menahan napas, tak sadar mencengkeram kain pakaiannya kuat-kuat. “Benar ... orang itu ... Germania ....”

Romano masih menyisakan dendamnya di sudut hati, perasaannya masih menggelegak melihat bagaimana perubahan orang itu, yang dalam cerita-cerita Rome adalah orang yang cukup dipercayainya, namun ternyata dia mengepalai penyerangan terhadap kakeknya sedemikian rupa. Hingga Romano tak tahu mana batas kepercayaan dan kewaspadaan lagi.

Namun dia tak datang sendiri. Romano tertegun dan menurunkan tangan dari pipi Rome.

Di gendongannya ada seorang anak kecil. Mungil dan pirang, perasaan Romano campur aduk melihat kesamaan rambut mereka. Anak itu, polos, mungil, wajahnya polos dan ketakutan—terlebih ketika memandangi orang-orang barbar di sekitar dirinya—berada di tangan _si penjahat_ itu? Romano mencengkeram, melepaskan, dan mencengkeram kainnya berkali-kali.

Anak itu seolah terpanggil. Matanya mengarah pada Romano. Romano teringat hutan-hutan dan padang luas di utara yang seringkali menjadi tempatnya dan adiknya tertidur di tengah batas dua musim.

“Mungkin itu salah satu cucu Alemanni-nya,” Rome berujar pendek.

“Cucu?”

“Seperti kau untukku, Cucu Kecilku yang Manis.” Rome menggamit bahu Romano.

“Kek. Apa tidak apa-apa seorang anak yang kelihatan sangat baik itu dipegang oleh orang jahat seperti dia?” Romano merapat. “Tidakkah dia nanti jadi jahat juga?”

“Romano, sini Kakek beritahu sesuatu.” Rome menyapu rambut cucunya lembut. “Tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar jahat atau benar-benar baik. Manusia berada di tengah-tengah. Manusia tidak sempurna, makanya tindakannya selalu sesuai keadaan.”

Anak perempuan itu masih memandang Romano. Bibirnya gemetaran. Romano balas menatapnya dengan keragu-raguan.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: **Germania** , di sini (menurut headcanonku) adalah seorang personifikasi dari seluruh suku Jermania. **Visigoth** , salah satu suku Jermanik (Germanic — **East** — Gothic — Visigoth-Ostrogoth), adalah suku yang berhasil menduduki Roma di tahun 410. **Liechtenstein** , di zaman pra-abad pertengahan, adalah bagian dari tempat tinggal suku Alemanni (sebuah konfederasi suku-suku Jermanik juga, kemungkinan adalah bagian dari **West Germanic** , karena bahasanya, Old High German, adalah bahasa orang-orang Jermanik Barat).
> 
> got it? belum? ngga papa hehe karena aku juga butuh waktu beberapa lama buat mengerti apa saja suku-suku Jermanik (dan ini pun masih dalam proses), dan membentuk pemahaman atas suku-suku kuno pagan ini 8”D  
> ditulis untuk memenuhi asupan romaliech versi kinyis-kinyis.


End file.
